Real
by Monchy
Summary: ObiwanxAnakin slash. Lo único que Anakin quiere es saber que existe, que es real, pero no se puede permitir la realidad que necesita
1. I

**Real**

**I**

La primera vez que Anakin vio llover fue a los pocos días de haber llegado a Coruscant. Cuando Obi-wan le había explicado que en la capital, así como en otros tantos lugares, la lluvia era algo común, había dado una exclamación sorprendida y sin pensarlo demasiado, había salido al exterior y se había pasado horas bajo el agua, sintiendo como calaba sus ropajes. Aquella primera vez, su maestro se había reído y le había concedido el placer de mojarse a su antojo.

Con los años, la lluvia se había convertido en su salvavidas, aunque le había producido más de alguna enfermedad y otras tantas regañinas por parte de Obi-wan, que sólo había estado dispuesto a entender su afición por el agua en aquella primera ocasión a sus tiernos nueve años. Sin embargo, para él había seguido siendo vital, y había seguido colocándose bajo la lluvia cada vez que había podido.

Le ayudaba a pensar. Por eso ahora, a pesar de ser el independiente caballero y héroe de la República Anakin Skywalker, estaba en la terraza de sus habitaciones, las frías gotas recorriéndole el cuerpo. Lo cierto es que lo último que necesitaba era pensar o sentir, pues solo le llevaba al desasosiego. Pero lo que sentía llevaba años persiguiéndole, y la lluvia parecía tener todas las respuestas.

Se sentía ahogado por un Consejo que no confiaba en él, por unas reglas de vida en las que podía creer y por la negación de lo que realmente surgía en su interior. Sabía que las cosas debían ser así, pero no lograba entenderlo, no lograba alcanzar ese punto en que todo Jedi dejaba las emociones de lado por un fin más noble. Él sabía lo que quería, y le costaba asimilar que nunca lo tendría, porque estaba prohibido.

_No hay emoción; hay paz._

_No hay pasión; hay serenidad._

_No hay lucha; hay aceptación._

Pero solo eran palabras. Palabras sagradas, una guía a la eternidad en el bien, pero una inutilidad a la hora de la verdad. No hay emoción, ni pasión, pero evitarlas resulta imposible.

Anakin había tenido dudas acerca del código desde que entró en contacto con él, convenciéndose con el paso de los años de que cada Jedi no había dejado de sentir, sino que había reprimido sus sensaciones, todo aquello que pudiera unirlo con el mundo real, convirtiéndoles con el tiempo en seres anodinos. Pero él quería sentir, él quería ser real, y por eso le gustaba notar la lluvia sobre él, recordándole que existía.

Supongo que tienes nuevos problemas que resolver – había notado la presencia de Obi-wan desde hacía unos momentos, pero había decidido esperar hasta que éste hablara

El Consejo no confía en mi – musitó, los ojos aún cerrados y sin darse la vuelta para encarar a su maestro

Yo confío en ti – Obi-wan sintió la sonrisa en los labios de Anakin y dejó escapar un suspiro suave – pero no, el Consejo no lo hace – el más joven asintió, aún sin hacer ademán alguno de refugiarse de la tormenta

Obi-wan estaba en la puerta de la terraza, protegido del agua que, al contrario que su antiguo aprendiz, nunca había apreciado demasiado. Quería acercarse hasta él, tirarle de la oreja y arrastrarle hasta dentro, como solía hacer cuando, aun siendo su padawan, Anakin se metía debajo del agua. Pero no lo haría.

De todas formas creo que hay soluciones menos perjudiciales para tu salud, ¿no crees? – el otro no contestó, después de todo, habían tenido la misma discusión en numerosas ocasiones – por lo menos podrías calzarte – otra de las costumbres del ritual que Obi-wan no conseguía entender era el que Anakin tuviera que estar descalzo – enfermarás, otra vez

Me gusta la lluvia – susurró Anakin

Lo sé, Anakin, pero sigo sin entenderlo – ante esto, Anakin abrió los ojos y, con un movimiento lento, se dio la vuelta, mirando a su maestro con los ojos entrecerrados

Ven

Obi-wan no tenía ganas de mojarse, ni de enfermar, pero la voz de Anakin que, extrañamente, sonaba como una plegaria autoritaria, le hizo dar un paso al frente.

Espera – dijo Anakin alzando una mano – tienes que quitarte las botas – Obi-wan frunció el entrecejo, cada vez menos convencido – por favor – aquello fue suficiente para que se agachara y se despojara de su calzado

Anakin nunca pedía las cosas, las tomaba, recibir un por favor de su parte siempre representaba algo importante.

Descalzo, Obi-wan comenzó a avanzar hacia el otro, maldiciendo interiormente cuando sintió el suelo frío y las gotas comenzando a empaparle las ropas. Llegó hasta donde estaba Anakin, ignorando los escalofríos que le recorrían la espalda, intentando adaptarse al agua helada.

Cierra los ojos – susurró Anakin, cerrando los suyos propios. Obi-wan asintió y dejó caer sus párpados – no sé si pueda explicarlo pero... es... tú eres lo único que se interpone entre el agua y el suelo, lo único que interrumpe su sonido continuado. Estás aquí, y lo puedes asegurar porque sientes el frío de las gotas, y el contacto duro del suelo, un escalofrío de vez en cuando... es casi doloroso, pero es una forma de gritar mírame, estoy aquí. Existo y soy real... real – Obi-wan no estaba muy seguro de si eran las palabras de Anakin o el tono casi hipnótico de su voz, pero se dejó arrastrar por las sensaciones

Sin embargo, la lluvia no era lo que él que quería y, en el fondo, tampoco lo que Anakin necesitaba. Sin pensarlo, ahogado por el torrente de emociones que le recorrían, acercó su mano hasta la de Anakin, acariciando con yemas temblorosas la palma suave del otro. Recorrió cada dedo de la mano de Anakin con cada uno de la suya, finalmente entrelazándolos sin hacer presión.

¿Sientes esto? – Anakin abrió los ojos, llevándolos instintivamente a sus manos perfectamente encajadas. Subió la mirada hasta el rostro de Obi-wan, los ojos aún cerrados, gotas recorriéndole las facciones. Volvió a mirar sus manos

Si – contestó sencillamente. Obi-wan abrió los ojos entonces, buscando los suyos

Esto es real

Y lo era. Era la única realidad en la que Anakin quería creer, y la única que no le estaba permitida. Sin embargo, solo por aquella vez, descendió sus labios sobre los de Obi-wan, permaneciendo quieto durante unos instantes, sintiendo la suavidad de la otra boca contra la suya.

Se giró un poco para poder colocar su otra mano sobre la cintura de Obi-wan, mientras que éste sujetaba su antebrazo. La continuidad del beso vino de forma natural, los labios de ambos abriéndose y sus lenguas juntándose de forma deliberadamente lenta aunque firme. Ningún momento del beso fue brusco, la forma de agarrar al otro un simple apoyo, los movimientos suaves y acompasados.

Se separaron despacio, Anakin dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Obi-wan, apretando ligeramente las manos que no se habían soltado. Obi-wan imitó el gesto, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no romper el momento tan rápido.

No puede ser – susurró segundos después, una mano invisible apretándole el pecho

Lo sé – Anakin lo sabía, pero le dolía negar lo obvio

Permanecieron unos momentos así, abrazados, la lluvia olvidada ante el calor de sus cuerpos. No podía ser y Anakin lo sabía, pero era real. Cuando Obi-wan se separó de él y, sin más que decir, se refugió en el interior de las habitaciones, Anakin permaneció afuera las horas en las que lluvia perduró.


	2. II

**Luna-ct (dama de luna): **pues si, continuo, es un fanfic cortito (tres partes), pero aquí esta. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado... esta bien esto de tener lectores asiduos. besos

**Agus y Moony: **a todas nos gusta Ani mojado, y Obi-wan mojado, y los dos mojados y... creo que el punto esta claro. Espero que te guste esta parte!

**Selphie-Sango: **pues si, un nuevo fic. Un poco agridulce, creo yo, pero esa era la intención con toda la correlación con la lluvia. Aquí continuo escribiendo... tú continua leyendo, que es lo importante

**Lori and Rose: **muchas gracias, me alegro de que sea bonito. La secuela de "un segundo en el Infierno" esta todavía maquinandose en mi cabeza, porque aún no estoy totalmente segura de la trama, pero estoy en ello...

Besos y abrazos a todos! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Mmm... este capítulo es algo violento, lo aviso para no herir sensibilidades.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**II **

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, Anakin sabía que el sexo no era la respuesta, pero a corto plazo parecía una solución bastante aceptable. Mientras estuviera penetrando fuertemente a aquel desconocido, cualquier tipo de pensamiento se fundiría en aquel placer falso.

Apoyó una mano en la mugrienta pared de la habitación para estabilizarse, nunca deteniendo sus embestidas en aquel joven que vendía su cuerpo. La verdad es que bien podría haber ido a un bar, haber desplegado su encantadora sonrisa y haberse conseguido a alguien, pero no había tenido fuerzas suficientes para aguantar los previos hipócritas al sexo. Pagar había sonado más fácil; él solo quería olvidar.

El muchacho que estaba debajo suyo agarraba las sábanas firmemente, sin reprimir ningún gemido o gruñido. Al menos se lo estaba pasando bien. Tal vez sólo fingía, pero poco le importaba.

Cuando sintió el orgasmo, agarró con fuerza el cabello del chico, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún gemido. Cuando calmó su respiración, salió de dentro del otro y se apartó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño que había en el lugar. Se limpió rápidamente con una toalla y comenzó a vestirse, queriendo salir de aquel lugar deprimente lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, cuando se había colocado cada prenda, observó que algo faltaba: su espada láser.

Posó la mirada en el joven que aún seguía sobre la cama, y éste le devolvió una expresión arrepentida.

"¿Qué..." – pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, pues cuatro hombres corpulentos entraron en la habitación, uno de ellos sosteniendo su arma

Sintió una descarga eléctrica en la espalda y, con un grito involuntario, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Alzó una mano, buscando algún objeto pesado que poder manipular, pero una segunda descarga en su costado le hizo bajarla lo suficiente para que uno de los hombres llevara sus dos brazos a su espalda, atándolos allí en una posición dolorosa.

"¡Dijisteis que no le haríais daño!" – gritó repentinamente el joven desde la cama

"¡Cállate!" – junto con el grito recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara

"¿Qué... qué queréis?" – musitó Anakin, atrayendo la atención de nuevo hasta él

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, pero sus ojos seguían abiertos y atentos. Aquello sólo le sirvió para obtener otra descarga en un riñón, que le obligó a arquear la espalda. _No hay dolor; hay curación._ Pero dolía, y un segundo golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para hacerle perder el conocimiento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue dolor. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse del maltrato, recordándole cada herida. Sus propias manos, atadas a su espalda, se le clavaban dolorosamente, así que, ignorando la punzada en sus costillas, se irguió lo más que pudo.

Estaba en algún tipo de celda mugrienta. La única luz del lugar era un foco amarillo que colgaba del altísimo techo. Caían gotas de infinitas goteras y pronto se dio cuenta de que el propio suelo sobre el que estaba tirado estaba empapado. Le habían quitado las botas y toda prenda superior, dejándole solo en sus pantalones marrón oscuro.

Miró a su alrededor, expectante. ¿Tenían sus atacantes un propósito específico o solo habían visto una buena oportunidad en retener a un Jedi? Si esperaban obtener dinero de todo aquello, poco conocían de la Orden. Los Jedi no compraban prisioneros, sobre todo cuando su secuestro se había dado en condiciones escabrosas.

Lo cierto es que gran parte del Consejo estaría más que feliz de verle desaparecer de sus filas. Ya podía imaginar a Mace Windu reprochándole a cualquiera que sugiriera el ir a buscarle. Obi-wan le defendería, pero no desafiaría al Consejo. Tal vez era mejor así, acabar sus días como los había empezado, siendo un pobre esclavo sin nada que ofrecer. Tal vez así lograría olvidar.

"Estas despierto, Jedi" – asintió un hombre entrando al lugar; podría haber sido fácilmente uno de los cuatro que le había apresado, pero no podía asegurarlo – "dos días Jedi, dos días y nadie te busca" – dos días inconsciente; una espina involuntaria de miedo comenzó a recorrerle – "debes ser poco importante si nadie te anda buscando"

_No hay miedo; hay entendimiento._

El hombre le agarró fuertemente las muñecas, tirándole al suelo tras arrastrarle unos cuantos metros. Desde su posición, solo pudo escuchar los pasos de otros dos hombres en la estancia.

"¿Qué hacemos con él?"

"Si nadie va a buscarle bien podríamos venderle" – el que dijo estás palabras metió un pie entre su estómago y el suelo, obligándole a rodar hasta estar sobre su espalda de nuevo – "seguro que alguien lo quiere para calentar su cama"

"¿Y si lo reconocen?"

"Nos tendremos que asegurar de que no lo hagan"

El primer golpe fue a parar a su costado, y no le sorprendió demasiado, la gente de los bajos mundos que daba palizas no solía variar mucho en sus técnicas. Con unos cuantos golpes más consiguieron justo lo que querían, que Anakin se colocara sobre su costado, lo más cerca posible a una posición fetal.

Después hubo más golpes, la mayoría patadas en estómago y espalda, pero pronto dejó de importarle. El dolor era real, el dolor le gritaba a cada parte de su cuerpo que aun existía. Se sorprendió a si mismo gritando cuando sintió un corté profundo desde la pelvis hasta justo debajo de la costillas.

"Vaya... ya empezaba a creer que no te oiríamos gritar" – musitó unos de los hombres mientras notaba la sangre caliente caer hasta el suelo

Los golpes siguientes se enseñaron en la herida abierta, provocándole más gritos que le parecían provenientes de una voz que no era la suya, pero la verdadera preocupación solo le llegó cuando una patada fue a parar a su cabeza. Después vino un puñetazo en la cara, y sintió como su ceja derecha reventaba, abriéndole una herida justo en su cicatriz. Observó como la sangre le caía por el rostro como gotas de lluvia y sonrió ante la ironía.

Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escuchó unos pasos extraños en la estancia. Después vino el sonido de una espada láser encendiéndose y en pocos segundos tres cuerpos inconscientes cayeron cerca suyo.

Antes de dejarse caer en la inconsciencia, sintió como le liberaban las muñecas y como un par de brazos fuertes le levantaban del frío suelo.

TBC...


	3. III

**Lori and Rose: **muy corto, lo sé, pero tampoco era plan de hacerle sufrir más al pobrecito... no? besos

**Luna-ct: **cuantas preguntas! Aquí las respuestas... espero que te guste! Muchas gracias, abrazos

**Agus y Moony: **no te preocupes, que no suenas como maestra de jardín, ja, ja, ja. ¿Conexión extrasensorial? No que yo sepa... aunque todo es posible¿no? Un besazo!

**VenusofHeaven: **muchisimas gracias por el cumplido, me siento halagadísima... aquí la continuación y el final, espero que lo disfrutes! hugs

**Misato: **gracias, gracias, gracias! Aquí la continuación (pronto en inglés)... espero que te guste!

Finalmente, siento la tardanza en este capítulo, pero es que mis padres están de visita y eso siempre crea caos! abrazos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**III **

Anakin despertó, pero decidió no abrir los ojos, su mente relativamente confusa. Estaba tumbado sobre una cómoda cama, la suya probablemente y, aun así, todo su cuerpo le decía que estaba cansado y herido. Los hechos de... ¿hace cuánto tiempo?... le llegaron a la cabeza en imágenes rápidas, acrecentando el dolor de algunas heridas profundas.

Decidió abrir los ojos, solo para asegurarse de su paradero, pero la luz del sol le obligó a cubrirse con una mano. Entrecerró los ojos un poco y apartó el brazo, intentado adaptarse a los haces luminosos que atravesaban los ventanales de la que, efectivamente, era su habitación en el Templo Jedi.

Se irguió ligeramente, arrepintiéndose cuando una punzada de dolor le atravesó el costado derecho. Llevó la mirada a su abdomen, encontrando una cicatriz que le atravesaba el estómago desde la pelvis hasta las costillas; lo recordaba, un corte profundo y doloroso que no había esperado. Y unos brazos, unos brazos fuertes que le habían sacado de allí.

"Por fin despiertas" – susurró una voz suave

Anakin llevó la mirada a la puerta, desde donde le observaba Obi-wan con una expresión severa, aquella que siempre se dibujaba en sus facciones cuando, en sus épocas de padawan, cometía alguna imprudencia. Se le venía encima una charla, pero tal vez, esta vez se la merecía.

Obi-wan cruzó los brazos y, caminando lentamente, llegó hasta la cama de Anakin, sentándose en el borde sin borrar la expresión autoritaria, apretando los labios de aquella forma de la que Anakin había tenido miedo en muchas ocasiones.

"Lo que hiciste fue imprudente" – empezó Obi-wan – "fue peligroso, inútil, una increíble tontería, espero que lo sepas" – Anakin se limitó asentir mientras miraba a sus manos que, repentinamente, parecían lo más interesante del universo – "mírame, Anakin" – el gesto fue automático, ojos azules enfrentándose con ¿gris verdoso? Anakin nunca había sido capaz de definir ese color – "nunca jamás volverás a hacer algo así¿entiendes? He pasado los dos peores días de mi vida buscándote, con la vocecita de Mace en mi cabeza repitiéndome que seguramente estabas muerto. Así que no me importa lo que buscaras, lo que te pasara o lo que necesitaras, jamás volverás a hacerme algo así¿lo entiendes?" – la voz del maestro era severa, pero tras ella se desataban un conflicto de sentimientos que no deberían existir, pero que siempre estarían presentes

_No hay emoción; hay paz. _Pero lo cierto es que Obi-wan no había tenido un segundo de paz desde que Anakin se había adentrado en su vida.

El más joven apartó la mirada de su antiguo maestro, apoyando la frente en el hombro de éste, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando sintió la mano de Obi-wan enterrándose en su cabello.

"Yo... yo tenía que olvidar, Obi-wan" – musitó – "me estaba ahogando"

"¿Y acaso te sientes mejor?"

"No, maestro, pero..."

"Pero nada, Anakin" – cortó Obi-wan, severo – "nunca busques curar tus heridas con desconocidos. Si tienes suerte no te servirá de nada, en casos peores solo conseguirás reabrir heridas antiguas" – inconscientemente, el pulgar de Obi-wan rozó la ceja de Anakin, donde su antigua cicatriz lucía ahora una herida reciente

"Lo sé" – Anakin levantó el rostro, buscando de nuevo los ojos de Obi-wan – "pero... es solo que..." – llevó una mano temblorosa hasta el rostro de Obi-wan, acariciando la mejilla solo con las yemas de sus dedos – "yo no... no puedo más"

"No puede ser, Anakin"

"Lo sé, pero no es justo"

Obi-wan asintió, tomando la mano de Anakin con la suya propia, deseando que dejara de temblar. Bajó la mirada hasta los dedos entrelazados, sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que, efectivamente, aquello era real y tal vez, lo único que importaba.

Levantó los ojos de nuevo y, al mirar Anakin, decidió dejar de pensar. Sin concederse un momento de duda, se inclinó hacia delante, uniendo sus labios a los del más joven, que no tardó un segundo en devolver el beso. Las lenguas se juntaron convencidas, afirmando que ya nada detendría aquello. Los movimientos de Obi-wan era suaves pero firmes, los de Anakin más agresivos y urgentes.

_No hay pasión; hay serenidad. _Obi-wan quería correr al Consejo, colocarse en el centro, frente a todos, y gritar hay pasión, hay emoción, hay amor y ningún sentimiento tan puro puede ser fuente de maldad. Pero lo cierto es que había decidido olvidar al Consejo, porque sus labios jugueteaban con los de Anakin, una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho desnudo mientras que la otra permanecía entrelazada con la extremidad de carne y hueso del otro.

Obi-wan no pudo reprimir un sonido sorprendido cuando la fría mano metálica de Anakin se introdujo entre sus ropas, presionando contra su pecho.

"¿Está fría?" – susurró Anakin con una media sonrisa – "se calentará"

Obi-wan asintió, dirigiendo sus besos al cuello de Anakin mientras que éste comenzaba a despojarle de sus prendas superiores, dejando su pecho al descubierto rápidamente. Anakin apartó la sábana que le cubría cuando el maestro hizo el primer amago de tumbarle. Se echó hacia atrás, ante lo que Obi-wan se despojó de sus botas y, despacio, puso todo su peso sobre Anakin, haciendo que éste produjera un pequeño sonido de dolor.

"Lo siento" – susurró, acariciando con el dedo pulgar la cicatriz que recorría su estómago

"Esta bi..." – pero entonces la lengua de Obi-wan sustituyó a su dedo, obligando a Anakin a soltar un gemido involuntario

Obi-wan sonrió sobre el pecho de Anakin, llevando su boca hasta uno de los pezones oscuros. Una de sus manos descendió hasta su pelvis, deteniéndose en el punto donde podía sentir su pulso agitado, mientras que la otra se dirigió hasta sus labios. Entre suspiros, la punta de la lengua de Anakin se deslizó por las yemas de los dedos de la mano de Obi-wan, arrancando un gemido sorprendido de éste. Levantando un poco el cuello, introdujo la punta de los dedos en su boca, sin dejar de acariciar las yemas con la lengua en ningún momento.

Obi-wan apartó la mano, sustituyéndola rápidamente por sus labios, fundiéndose con Anakin en un beso más apresurado que los anteriores. Sus dos manos fueron hasta la cintura del otro, obligando después a los pantalones a seguir descendiendo con ellas. Anakin arqueó la espalda, permitiéndole al otro hombre deshacerse de la prenda con facilidad.

Tuvo que separase del beso cuando la mano de Obi-wan rodeó la base de su erección con decisión, haciéndole morderse el labio para evitar un grito. Justo entonces, rodeó con una de sus piernas la cintura del otro y, con un movimiento brusco le obligó a girar, colocándose encima.

Obi-wan se convirtió en una masa incoherente de gemidos, gruñidos y palabras medio articuladas, porque repentinamente las manos y los labios de Anakin estaban por todas partes, acariciando, mordiendo, besando, lamiendo, repitiendo acciones en círculos adictivos, obligándole a repetir su nombre una y otra vez.

Anakin aprovechó los movimientos bruscos del otro para deshacerse de su última prenda, soltando ambos un gemido incoherente cuando cada parte de su cuerpo entro en contacto directo con la del otro. Inconscientemente, iniciaron un movimiento rítmico entre sus cuerpos mientras continuaban las caricias, los besos y los gemidos. Obi-wan no podía más que articular el nombre de Anakin una y otra vez.

Aquello era real, aquello y no tardes enteras enfriándose bajo la lluvia. La única realidad en la que Anakin quería vivir era una de la que Obi-wan repitiera su nombre eternamente, su nombre y no un código insulso, su nombre y no unas reglas inhumanas, su nombre y solo su nombre.

Ambos sabían que no había mayor acto de desafío a todas sus creencias, pero era algo íntimo y sensual. Anakin llevó sus ojos a los de Obi-wan, y ambos entendieron que aquello era la verdad, no el diplomático y reprimido maestro Kenobi o el agresivo y poderoso caballero Skywalker, sino una necesidad tangible de abandonar cada máscara en favor de algo más profundo.

Unos momentos después, llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de Obi-wan, pero éste los apartó con una negativa.

"No importa" – murmuró, mirándole a los ojos – "sólo... sólo..."

No pudo articular más, una oleada de placer inundándole cuando Anakin le penetró con fuerza. Éste permaneció quieto unos segundos, entrelazando su mano real con una de las de Obi-wan con suficiente fuerza para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Comenzó un ritmo lento, haciéndolo por segundos más fuerte, más rápido y más seguro. Enterró el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Obi-wan, estremeciéndose cuando sintió la respiración agitada de éste sobre su piel. Obi-wan se dejó llevar por el ritmo de Anakin, imitándolo para hacer más firme el contacto, susurrando su nombre en su oído, aferrándose a su espalda como si temiera perderlo.

Cuando el orgasmo alcanzó a Anakin, buscó la boca del otro, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios cuando éste terminó entre sus estómagos. Mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, Anakin comenzó a lamer la sangre que él mismo había provocado del labio inferior del otro, fundiéndose después en un beso lento.

Salió con cuidado de Obi-wan, deslizándose sobre él hasta apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejando un brazo rodeándole la cintura posesivamente. Obi-wan enterró una mano en los rizos claros, llevando la mirada a los ventanales instintivamente.

"Esta lloviendo" – susurró con la voz ligeramente ronca

"Si te quedas aquí ya no me importa"

"Anakin..." – suspiró Obi-wan – "es complicado, esto no puede ser" acabado el sueño, la realidad caía sobre Obi-wan como una gran losa de piedra

"¿Disculpa?" – el más joven levantó el rostro bruscamente, buscando la mirada de Obi-wan – "¿no puede ser?"

"Lo sabes perfectamente"

"¡No es una cuestión de conocimiento, Obi-wan!" – exclamó Anakin – "esto ha existido durante años, no ha sido porque decidimos aceptar el Código, pero ahora... ¡tú no puedes, no puedes decirme esto!"

"Anakin, nuestras vidas nunca se han guiado por nuestros deseos, no podemos dejarnos llevar ahora" – Obi-wan se irguió sobre sus hombros, buscando una forma de apaciguar la lluvia de sentimientos que desataban los ojos de Anakin

"¡Yo... yo..."

Pero no dijo nada más. Se levantó bruscamente y, colocándose unos pantalones, abandonó la estancia con pasos fuertes. Obi-wan no supo en que momento había abandonado la cama, pero se puso sus propios pantalones y salió en busca de Anakin. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo en el balcón, apoyado en la barandilla y con la cabeza baja, gotas de lluvia recorriéndole el pecho desnudo.

Caminó hasta él, esta vez sin prestarle atención al frío del agua, deteniéndose al lado de su figura reclinada.

"¿Por qué?" – susurró Anakin

"Porque lo necesitabas... porque yo lo necesitaba, pero no es real, Anakin"

"¡Si lo es!" – levantó el rostro para observar a su maestro, lágrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia – "es lo único en mi vida que ha sido real¡y tú solo buscabas un polvo! Podrías haberme ahorrado esto, no quiero ser tu puta, Obi-wan" – estaba dispuesto a decir más, pero un golpe le atravesó el rostro

"No vuelvas a hablarme así" – la respiración de Obi-wan era agitada y sus movimientos temblorosos, pero llevó sus dos manos al rostro de Anakin, obligándole a mirarle – "te quiero, lo sabes Anakin, te quiero, pero no puede ser" – se preguntó en que momento su necesidad por desafiar a la Orden se había desvanecido – "no puede ser"

Anakin asintió, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Obi-wan y abrazando su cintura.

"¿Me querrás siempre?" – susurró

"Siempre"

"No hay emoción, hay paz"

"Anakin..."

"No hay lucha, hay aceptación. No hay ignorancia, hay conocimiento. No hay pasión..."

"Anakin, por favor"

"Hay serenidad. No hay muerte, hay la Fuerza... sólo son palabras, Obi-wan"

"Son mucho más que eso, y lo sabes, Anakin" – Obi-wan medio suspiró, buscando una explicación mejor – " tú... tú dijiste que buscabas la lluvia para sentirte real... el Código es real, es nuestra realidad, nuestra vida, nuestro..."

"Sufrimiento" – cortó Anakin – "nuestra represión, nuestra hipocresía" – Anakin cogió la mano de su maestro y la acercó hasta su pecho, presionando su palma contra su corazón que latía de forma acelerada – "¿sientes esto?"

"Si"

"Esto es real... bésame, Obi-wan"

Y lo hizo. Bajo la lluvia, sus labios se unieron despacio, sus cuerpos se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo cada resquicio del otro sobre su piel. Obi-wan olvidó el Código, Anakin olvidó la lluvia. Y solo quedó la realidad.

FIN.


End file.
